Kategorie Diskussion:Pastiche (Hörspiel)
"Hörspiele und Hörbücher, die auf keiner schriftlichen Vorlage basieren." '''Damit sind also Bücher gemeint, die offiziell verlegt worden sind ? Denn eine schriftliche Vorlage hat ja wohl jedes Hörbuch/Hörspiel. Sonst wäre es ja eine Improvisation. Mal ganz ehrlich, was is denn das für eine ''bescheuerte' ''Einschränkung. Es macht sicher Sinn eine Kategorie "Pastiche (Hörspiele)" zu haben. Diese dann aber wieder einzuschränken, in Abhängigkeit davon, ob diese zuvor als Buch, ggf. auch als Kurzgeschichte in einem Sammelband erschienen sind, ggf. auch noch unter verändertem Namen, ist 1. nicht nachvollziehbar und 2. praktisch auch nicht wirklich durchführbar ! Das würde dann ja von einer absoluten Detail-Kenntnis abhängen, die dann wiederum praktisch die Mitarbeit eines jeden auschließen würde und auch kaum "kontrollierbar" wäre. Ich kann auf Anhieb mindestens 5 Einträge in dieser Kategorie finden, die falsch sind (und die ich nicht hinzugefügt habe). Diese Einschränkung sollte aufgehoben werden, da sie nicht wirklich praktizierbar ist ! Captain Basil (Diskussion) 11:48, 6. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Nun, wie man sehen kann gibt es rund 70 Fälle, die exklusiv für den Hörspielmarkt geschrieben wurden. Angesicht dieser Menge diese gesondert abzugrenzen halte ich daher keineswegs für "bescheuert". Und bisher hatte zumindest ich auch noch kein größeres Problem bei der praktischen Umsetzung gehabt (wäre nett, wenn du die fünf womöglich falschen Einträge nennen könntest) :Sicherlich ist etwas Kenntnis über das Thema erforderlich. Aber das gilt für jeden Artikel, den man schreiben will. :Es gibt zwar einige Fälle, in denen die Bearbeitung einen anderen Titel hat als die Vorlage, aber diese halten sich meiner Beobachtung nach in Grenzen (sieht man vom weglassen des Zusatzes "Sherlock Holmes und" ab, sowie dass manchmal Vorlagen unter mehreren verschiedenen Titel erschienen sind). Außerdem weist das Label i.d.R. darauf hin, wenn sein Werk auf einer Vorlage basiert. :Der einzige Punkt, wo tatsächlich etwas "Detail-Kenntnis" erforderlich ist, ist die Reihe Sherlock Holmes Co von Romantruhe Audio. Hier behauptete das Label bei den frühen Folgen zwar, sie würden auf Büchern von einem gewissen James A. Brett‎ basieren, jedoch lassen sich außerhalb der Hörspielreihe keinerlei Spuren dieser Person finden. :Worüber man in der Tat langsam nachdenken könnte, wäre, ob sich für Hörspiele die auf Pastiche-Romanen basieren eine zusätzliche Kategorie lohnen würde. Diese würde zwar wohl zu 90% aus den Werken von WinterZeit bestehen, aber das Label hat sich in den letzten Monaten ja doch rasanter entwickelt als ich ihm ursprünglich zugetraut hatte. :Trotzdem finde ich weiterhin, dass es der Übersicht halber zwei getrennte Kategorien bleiben sollten. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 12:43, 7. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Ersteinmal steht da gar nichts von Büchern, sondern nur von schriftlicher Vorlage. Jedes "Drehbuch" für ein Hörspiel ist jedoch auch eine schriftliche Vorlage. Somit dürfte gar kein Hörspiel in dieser Kategorie enthalten sein. Der Name allein "Pastiche (Hörspiel)" impleziert jedoch, dass es sich hierbei um Pastiche-Hörspiele handelt, und nicht mit einer Einschränkung. Du weisst vielleicht mehr als mancher andere, aber eben auch nicht alles. Die Kurzgeschichten von James A. Brett wurden alle samt beim australischen Verlag Elephant Press verlegt und gedruckt. Also, dass weiß doch nun wirklich jeder. Du etwa nicht ? Aber ich weiß schon, Du machst hier die Regeln, und wie ich schon mal bemerkte, eigentlich ist jeder hier eingeladen mitzumachen, nur eigentlich doch nicht, weil dass ganze hier höchst exklusiv sein soll und einigen Gurus wie Dir vorbehalten. Und Du musst alles und jeden kontrollieren. Ich wollte nur mal mitteilen, dass ich gerade einen Artikel anlegen wollte zum Hörspiel "Die Moriarty-Lüge", da sah ich durch Zufall, dass dieser schon angelegt war, nur hatte irgendein Knaller diesen bereits unter "Hörbuch" angelegt (also jemand, der dieses Hörspiel wahrscheinlich selbst nie gehört hat), eine Kategorie, die man durch normale Navigation gar nicht wirklich erreichen kann. Genau wie übrigens diese Kategorie "Pastiche (Hörspiel)", so dass man diese Einschränkung (die übrigens so wie sie da steht, abolut keinen Sinn macht - siehe oben) gar nicht lesen kann. Aber wie man hier an zahlreichen Diskussionen sieht, Du hälst an Deiner Meinung fest, egal wie sinnlos diese ist. Captain Basil (Diskussion) 13:36, 7. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Dir steht es selbstverständlich frei, jede Regel zur Diskussion zu stellen. Zu den meisten Punkten kann man verschiedener Meinung sein. Aber du musst auch einsehen, dass nicht alles, was dir persönlich nicht passt, automatisch gleich bescheuert ist. :Dass der Beschreiungstext etwas präziser formuliert werden könnte, hast du sicherlich recht. Trotzdem erscheint mir das in meinen Augen eher eine Lappalie zu sein, was sich mit einer einfachen Bearbeitung aus der Welt schaffen lässt. :Selbstverständlich bin ich nicht allwissend. Aber wenn das Internet so überhaupt nichts über eine Person auszuspucken scheint, sollte man doch misstrauisch werden. Wenn du Hinweise hast, die mir entgangen sind, wäre es nett, wenn du sie mit mir teilen würdest. :Als die Kategorie vor über vier Jahren angelegt wurde, waren Hörspiele die auf Pastiche-Romanen basierten noch eine derartige Seltenheit, dass sich eine eigene Kategorie für sie nicht gelohnt hätte. Dass sich das Bild seitdem etwas gewandelt hat, und diese Wiki dies womöglich nicht ausreichend wiederspiegelt, habe ich bereits zugestimmt. Trotzdem stellen diejenigen, die exklusiv für den Hörspielmarkt geschrieben wurden, immer noch die Mehrheit. Und ich sehe schlicht nicht ganz dein Problem damit, diese auch gesondert zu kennzeichnen. :Die Produktionen von WinterZeit als Hörbuch einzuordnen war zugegeben nie wirklich elegant. Aber das Label hat sie selber als solche vermarktet (ich habe mir die offizielle Seite gerade nochmal angesehen, inzwischen werden sie sowohl in der Rubrik Hörbuch als auch Hörspiel geführt, das war früher anders). Auch hier könnte man überlegen, ob eine gesonderte Kategorie für Inszenierte Lesungen, die dann vermutlich eine Unterkategorie sowohl von Hörspiel als auch von Hörbuch, inzwischen angebracht wäre. :Dein Hinweis, dass manche Kategorien nicht aufzufinden sein, kann ich leider nicht nachvollziehen, oder womöglich verstehe ich ihn auch falsch. Beide der von dir genannten Beispiele scheinen mir ausreichend Unterkategoriesiert. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 14:36, 7. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Die Diskussion scheint mir etwas sinnlos, da Du anscheinend nicht begreifen kannst, worum es geht. Nur soviel: Also, wenn ich über das Menü "Andere Medien" einsteige, finde ich das Hörbuch nicht, ich sehe keine Möglichkeit über ein Menü von oben, nachvolziehbar zum Hörbuch zu kommen. Man sieht eigentlich nicht einmal, dass es das geben könnte. Wenn es eine Kategorie "Pastiche (Hörspiel)" gibt, dann impliziert das nun mal, dass es alle Hörspiele zu Pastiches enthält, und nicht nur einen bestimmten Teil davon. Wenn diese noch einmal eingeschränkt werden sollen, in: zuvor gedruckt erschienen / nicht erschienen, dann wäre das ggf. noch einmal eine Unterkatergorie dieser und es sollte aus dem Namen der Kategorie auch klar hervorgehen. Denn wenn ich in einem Artikel bin und Kategorien hinzufüge, dann habe ich kaum die Change hier noch die "AGB"s dazu zu lesen. Unabhängig von der Tatsache, dass eben diese Einteilung aus Mangel an Nachvollziehbarkeit kaum durchzuhalten ist. Und last, but not least: Mich beschleicht hier zunehmend der Gedanke, dass Du hier Artikel erzeugst und kategorisierst zu Dingen, die Du gar nicht selbst kennst. Masse statt Klasse. Sonst würdest Du keine Frage zu einem Herrn Brett haben (denn das ist in den Booklets der jeweiligen CD sehr detailliert beschrieben) und Du würdest auch keinen Unterschied sehen zwischen einem Hörspiel und einer inzenierten Lesung. Jedenfalls nicht bei denen der Sherlock Holmes Chronicles. Oder worin sollte dieser genau bestehen ? Diese den Hörspielen zugefügt habe ich. Und ganz ehrlich, ich war einigermaßen verwundert, dass Du das nicht gleich wieder geändert hast, so wie es ja Deine Art ist. Captain Basil (Diskussion) 15:30, 7. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Siehst du, genau das meinte ich. Wir beide stimmen überein, dass die Kategorien überarbeitet werden sollten. Du hast einen Vorschlag gemacht, der mir aber zu radikal ist. Ich habe stattdessen einen Gegenvorschlag gemacht, aber auf diesen gehst du erst gar nicht ein. Wozu auch? Denn jeder, der nicht deiner göttlichen Meinung zustimmt, hat natürlich keine Ahnung worum es geht. :Bei der Navigation habe ich dich tatsächlich falsch verstanden. Ja, da sollten auch die Hörbücher aufgeführt werden. Leider hat Jeff das Teil eingerichtet, und ich persönlich habe keine Ahnung wie man das macht. :Der Text aus dem Booklet ist mir übrigens bekannt, vielen dank. Ich vermute mal, du hast in deinem Eifer übersehen, dass der springende Punkt war, dass dieses Booklet seltsamerweise die einzige Quelle auf der ganzen Welt zu seinen scheint, die über diesen Autoren berichtet. :Zumindest die einzige, die mir bekannt ist. Wenn dir noch eine unabhängige bekannt ist, wäre ich wie gesagt sehr froh, wenn du sie mit mir teilen würdest. Ich würde die Geschichten liebend gerne mal im Original lesen, und sei es nur, um die Unterschiede zum Hörspiel einzutragen. :Eine allgemeingültige Unterscheidung zwischen einem Hörspiel und einer Inszenierten Lesung gibt es leider nicht, da beides keine geschützten Begriffe sind, und daher selber nicht völlig klar definiert. :Im Volksmund ist ein Hörspiel jedoch, genau wie das Schauspiel, eine dramaturgesiche Bearbeitung an ein anderes Medium. Diese Bearbeitung kann z.B. auch mehr oder minder große Änderungen an der Handlung umfassen. :Eine Inszenierte Lesung ist indes, wie der Name schon sagt, in erster Linie eine Lesung. Teilweise müssen wegen der Laufzeit zwar einige Kürzungen vorgenommen werden, aber im großen und ganzen könnte man während des Hörens die Vorlage mitlesen. :Was dein anderer Kritikpunkt angeht, hast du zumindest bei WinterZeit teilweise recht. Die Artikel entstanden tatsächlich, noch bevor die Serie erschienen war. Deswegen wurden sie zunächst als Hörbuch einsortiert, weil das Label sie im Vorfeld als solche vermarktete. :Als ich sie dann später hörte, musste ich auch zugeben, dass die zuordnung eigentlich nicht passt. Leider hatte mich die Serie auch allgemein nur bedingt überzeugt, weshalb ich den Bereich danach etwas schleifen ließ. :Darum auch der Vorschlag mit einer eigenen Kategorie, welche dem Wunsch des Labels nicht zuwiderläuft, aber trotzdem dem gesunden Menschenverstand zuträglicher ist. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 10:44, 10. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Eine Quelle ist genau eine valide Quelle. Und so lange diese nicht widerlegt ist, Du also auch nichts gegenteiliges findest, ist sie gültig. Alles andere wäre eine Anmaßung, eine Wertung Deinerseits, die Dir nicht zusteht. Einen validen Vorschlag Deinerseits hinsichtlich der Kategrorie "Pastiche (Hörspiel)" kann ich auch bei nochmaligem Lesen nicht finden. Ich bin daher tätig geworden und habe den Beschreibungstext dahingehend geändert, so das es dem entspricht, was jeder hinsichtlich des Namens dieser Kategorie auch erwarten würde. Wenn Du jetzt die darin enthaltenen Hörspiele noch einmal unterkategorisieren möchtest, in *Pastiche - mit bereits existierender Vorlage (Hörspiel) und *Patische - ohne bereits existierende Vorlage (Hörspiel) feel free ! Der einzige Unterschied zwischen dem Hörspiel und der inzenierten Lesung (der Holmes Chronicles durch WinterZeit - mit Geräuschen, Musik und bis zu mehr als 20 verschiedenen Sprechern) besteht eigentlich nur darin, wie Du ja selbst schreibst, dass der gesprochene Text nicht auf einem eigens dafür geferigtem Drehbuch, sondern auf dem Originalbuch beruht. Der Hörer, der das Originalbuch, so wie ich, nicht vor sich zu liegen hat, wird damit keinen Unterschied zu einem Hörspiel feststellen können. Insofern muss der Artikel zwangsläufig dem Hörspiel zugewiesen werden, der Hinweis im beschreibenden Text auf die inzenierte Lesung sollte daher ausreichend sein. Über die Zuweisung zur Kategorie Hörbuch könnte man hingegen streiten, ich wäre jedoch der Meinung, dass genau in dieser Doppelzuweisung der Hinweis auf die inzenierte Lesung liegt. Die Kategorie Hörbuch habe ich zumindest schon mal in den Kategorien zum Stöbern auf der Hauptseite hinzugefügt. Und noch einmal: Wenn dieser Wiki zur Mitarbeit jedes interessierten Holmes-Fan einladen soll, dann müssen die Regeln auch einfach und klar sein. Nicht jedoch so, verkompliziert, dass diese nur einzelne Besserwisser verstehen, die ständig und immer alles intus haben, und lieber unter sich bleiben wollen. Das ist nicht das Prinzip eines Wikis, sondern einer persönlichen Webseite. Captain Basil (Diskussion) 11:43, 10. Mär. 2015 (UTC) : Sorry, für die späte Antwort. : Okay, wenn wir uns in dem Punkt endlich einig sind, dann werde ich die Kategorie in den nächsten Tagen wohl aufteilen. Im Augenblick überlege ich aber, ob man noch einen etwas einfacheren Namen finden könnte. Eventuell Kategorie: Pastiche (Hörspiel-Eigenkreation) und Kategorie: Pastiche (Hörspiel-Adaption)? : Aber siehst du, das meinte ich. Ich hatte diesen Vorschlag bereits in meiner ersten Antwort gemacht. Wir hätten uns also einen Großteil der Diskussion sparen können. : Mit etwas Übung kann man reine Hörspiele und Lesungen beim Hören schon unterscheiden. Lesungen haben meistens einen höheren Erzähler-Anteil. Aber vermutlich hast du recht, das ganze würde zuweit ins Detail gehen. Von mir aus kann es auch so bleiben, wie es im Augenblick ist. So wichtig ist die Sache nun auch wieder nicht. : Was SH&Co angeht: Eigentlich lautet jeder wissenschaftliche Grundsatz: Eine Quelle ist keine Quelle. : Wenn du jetzt darauf bestehst, dass nicht das Gegenteil beweisen kann (tatsächlich ist es recht schwer, die Nichtexistenz von etwas zu beweisen), so sollte die Information trotzdem nicht als unumstößlicher Fakt im Artikel stehen. Wie wäre es mit der Formulierung "laut Aussage des Labels basiert es auf der Erzählung XY"? --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 11:03, 14. Mär. 2015 (UTC) o.k. Zum Thema "inszeniertes Hörbuch" noch, auch die durch Winterzeit produzierten Sherlock Holmes & Co sind doch welche, nur eben nicht als solche annonciert. Aber gerade bei den Doylschen Vorlagen stimmen die durch Watson gelesenen Vorlagen 1:1 mit dem Original überein. Wissenschaftlich gesehen wäre nur eine Quelle dann eine Hypothese. Aber eben solange nicht widerlegt, eine Arbeitshypthothese. Ich werde dazu ggf. als noch mal etwas auf der J.A.Brett Diskussionsseite schreiben. Aber der Punkt, dass eben auch nicht alle Geschichten von diesem Herrn Brett sind, und auch die Tatsache, dass es sich hier um Übersetzungen handelt, lässt mich doch sehr an den Wahrheitsgehalt glauben. Captain Basil (Diskussion) 21:00, 15. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Wenn ein Hörspiel Bestandteil einer Unterkategorie von "Pastiche (Hörspiel)" ist, dann ist es natürlich auch Teil der Kategorie selbst, in der selben Weise, wie es auch Bestandteil der übergeordneten Kategorie "Hörspiele" ist. Alles andere wäre unlogisch.Captain Basil (Diskussion) 22:27, 22. Mär. 2015 (UTC)